undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Markus
Keep in mind, Markus has some things that could possibly not be for the faint of heart, so please be cautious when reading this page. Markus is a 29-year-old human male. Intense Theme 2 - Intense Theme - Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Always improving when no one is looking. Ask for permission to edit. A sociopath= Description He wears a Black bullet proof vest, white long sleeved t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans, blue running shoes, Black and blue dirt bike gloves. He has short natural dark brown colored hair, normal eyebrows, and a Caucasian skin type. He carries around a concrete Female mannequin mask that covers the front of his face, with a military grade strap on the back to keep it in place. Along with these, he carries around an old Walkman that contains a language learning tape in it, consisting of a female voice in English. Personality Markus is a mute 'sociopath' that talks via an old Walkman. He holds no regards for almost anyone, except those who were in the family, and often isn't one to show much personality. He does have a personality, however, as he does have traits of a sociopath, including: * Lack of guilt * Need for stimulation * Lack of empathy * Shallow emotions * Being Manipulative These are his most dominant parts about him, yet he does seem to show some emotion and empathy via his Walkman, possibly showing he's just different, but he's still classified as a Sociopath. Backstory Markus used to be a freelancer, but not in the sort of aspect you would know of or think of, like a freelance artist or freelance construction worker, though he did try the latter several times, among other freelance jobs such as herder, bartender, and fight club participant, the last one being his second favorite. After some time, he found what he wanted; he wanted to be a information gatherer, of a unfriendly kind. Instead of a eavesdropping notebook-er who wore dark clothes and spied on people, he barged into where he wanted to go, with bright clothes and a loud appearance, forcefully obtained the information, and left without so much as saying a word. That was done by his Walkman, a old Cold War-Era technology invention meant to play music, now used for communication between him and anyone else he needed or wanted to converse with. He was hired by a torn down Don of a family who just suffered a massive blow, losing everything he worked for. He had hired to find a Courier by the Name of Derek, which lead him eventually to Mt.Ebott, which was the final location known where Derek was heading... Affiliations ' Pacifist/Neutral' ' Friends' * N/A Acquaintances * Derek - Human * Ryker - Human Enemies * TBD Stats Pacifist/Neutral * AT: 68 ** DF: 31 ** HP: 78 ** He's isn't showing much emotion. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral * Talk try talking to Markus 'Walkman: Hello. * Flirt 'try flirting with Markus 'Walkman: *static* * Threaten 'try threatening Markus *Markus tightens his grip on his bat* * Insult Try Insulting Markus *He nods* = Flavor Text = * Markus seems normal. - Encounter. * Markus checks his bat for anything on it. - Random text. * Markus dusts himself off. - Random text. Attacks Special - ''Mangle V1 ''- He will pocket his Walkman, and raise his hand up. It will stay up there between 3-5 seconds. The player is given 0.56 seconds to see what his color is before he would try to grab, which it wont be a color when this happens. If the player is grabbed, he will throw the heart into the air after holding it for a moment, and strike it with his bat back down into the box. This will do a PERMANENT 5 damage, that will be indicated by the white part of the bar. This health CANNOT be healed until the next battle, and not in between. Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Walkman: Hello, *Rewind* my name is *Fast Forward* Markus. -Introduction Trivia * Markus was inspired by the Hotline Miami/Payday 2 character Jacket. * He is fighting man, and loves to tackle his problems head on. * Boo Credit Jacket and Hotline Miami. Gallery Mrs Manneqin.png Marku's bat.jpeg Markus' mask 3D.jpeg Markus-Undertale.png Markus.jpeg|First drawing of him (Note: The pockets on his vest were of an OLDER version of his vest) Markus Sprite.png|This Is Markus' sprite, Made by LennyFacedCupcake Markus-Killah-Kawai.jpeg|One of the more accurate drawings of Markus. (Except the Pose) HalloweenMarkus.jpg|Spoopy BattleDamagedMarkus.jpeg|Brutal WorkingMarkus.png Markus.png |-|A better man= Description He wears a Black bullet proof vest, white long sleeved t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans, blue running shoes, Black and blue dirt bike gloves. He also wears a long, blue trench coat that covers up the majority of his body, and a large brown satchel to his left side, strapped by leather strap around his right shoulder. He has short natural dark brown colored hair, normal eyebrows, and a Caucasian skin type. He carries around a concrete Female mannequin mask that covers the front of his face, with a military grade strap on the back to keep it in place, hidden under his trench coat. Personality As of recent after his rehabilitation, he's begun to be more human in nature, or closer to how other humans and somewhat how monsters recall. He acts like a much more humble yet quiet man, simple gestures over small talk is normal for him. Backstory Markus, after being gone for close to two years, came back looking like a different man. First, he finally had a voice! After medical science he finally gained back his voice. This was an amazement to his few close friends. His personality had changed to be more humble, and he was finally able to socialize with people. However, he now has to take medication regularly in order to keep himself well, as it helps his mind work properly, like a normal human's would. Affiliations ' Pacifist/Neutral' ' Friends' * Derek - last job turned Best Friend. * Ryker - Passive friend. Acquaintances * N/A Enemies * TBD Stats Pacifist/Neutral * AT: 40 ** DF: 31 ** HP: 78 ** He's looks lost. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral * Talk try talking to Markus 'Yes...? * Flirt 'try flirting with Markus 'Heh... * Threaten 'try threatening Markus 'So? * Insult 'Try Insulting Markus '''Yeah? = Flavor Text = * Markus seems normal. - Encounter. * Markus checks his coat for anything on it. - Random text. * Markus dusts himself off. - Random text. Quotes Pacifist/Neutral '''Hello, my name is Markus. -Introduction Trivia * Markus was inspired by the Hotline Miami/Payday 2 character Jacket. * He uses a type of med called 'TAPK' as he says. * He likes doing manual work quite a bit. Credit Jacket and Hotline Miami. Gallery Mrs Manneqin.png Markus' mask 3D.jpeg Category:User;THE WAR KID Category:Human Category:OC Category:Male